As the capacity and performance of electronic components such as microprocessors increases, so does the need for developing more efficient cooling devices capable of rapidly dissipating heat from these heat generating components in order to maintain their operational efficiency. Various designs of cooling devices for directing and dissipating heat from heat generating electronic components have been proposed. A heat sink using vertically stacked fins combined with a heat pipe is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,535. Recently, a CPU cooler marketed by Gigabyte Technology Co. Ltd. as 3D Rocket Cooler incorporates vertically stacked fins and integrated heat pipes with a central open cavity and a fan for directing air through the cavity and between the fins.